Pieces of the Past
by blackindigocat
Summary: Another day, another delivery. This time, Leela finds herself thrusted into Fry's horrid past as a run down theme park open's her eyes a little.


Fry, Leela and Bender were slumped on the couch in the lounge as usual. Bender had Elzar's cooking show on and both Leela and Fry were both too lazy to change the channel. Suddenly the door slid open and an all to familiar call was cast upon the crew "Good new everyone."

"Oh lord." Leela responded as she turned her gaze towards the professor. "Crew, you'll be making a delivery to Hershey, Pennsylvania." The professor replied handing Leela an envelope.

"Where exactly?" Bender inquired.

"Hershey Park, why yes the sweetest place on Earth, if you've never tried Fry's blood." The professor replied licking his lips and cackling.

"Hey!" Fry shot back at the professor. "And did you say Hershey Park? I went their as a child with my brother."

"Oh lord, last time we went one of Fry's childhood nostalgias it was a broken down dump, remember Canada's Wonderland? Leela replied with a glare

"Leela, just give my time a chance!"

"I've given it many chances, besides Fry, you lived in New York, why would you go to Pennsylvania?"

"My parents used to take me and Yancy to commemorate special occasions besides a train ride from New York to Pennsylvania was only an hour at the time."

The professor who had tuned out on the conversation simply gave another look at his crew and said the other all to familiar "Off you go!" Fry, Leela and Bender all groaned as Fry moved to turn off the TV. Leela stood up still holding the envelope and lead her crew to ship. She quickly launched the ship as both Fry and Bender lounged back in their chairs but before either could relax Leela chanted "We're here!" Fry groaned as he stood up and walked up to Leela to take the envelope. "Fry, you deliver the package and come back to the ship it should only take a few minutes."

"Aw come on, why don't you guys come and look at a piece of my past? Give me another chance Leela!"

"Oh lord." Leela replied as Fry's lip quivered "Alright fine! But if this is as much of a dud as Canada's wonderland you owe me and Bender. Come on Bender let's give the baby what he wants."

"Eh sure, anything you want meatbag." Bender replied after taking a swig of beer and spewing out a fiery belch. Fry smiled and ran toward down the stairs leading out of the ship. What he saw caused him to fall apart.

* * *

The world Fry had once known had become a dump literally, all the rides and stores he once remembered were torn apart. Every light burnt out and cracked. Much of the buildings that weren't destroyed were encased in mold. Fry glanced back his lip quivering to watch Leela put her face in her hands and shake her head vigorously. "Fry just deliver the package and let's get out of here, Bender and I are going to head back to the ship."

"No wait stop! Please Leela give me a chance!"

"I've given you many chances, Fry your world is gone."

Fry frowned again and Leela sighed "Alright, alright we can deliver the package as a team, would that make you happy?"

"Mhhhmm!" Fry replied perking up and smiling. The park was deserted as Fry, Leela and Bender wandered it, they finally found a bulldozer with someone in it. Fry knocked on it and a man climbed out, his face covered in stubble and his stomach hanging over him. Fry passed the man the envelope and he grunted tearing it open. "Finally a certificate to destroys this place." He replied.

"Alright Fry let's go." Leela replied tugging on his sleeve.

"No! I can't let you destroy this place it was my childhood!" Fry replied trying to grab the certificate and successfully tearing it to shreds.

"Alrights, if yous guys can prove me there's is point in not destroying this place then I won'ts."

Leela yanked Fry toward her "Fry, you remember my conditions, we're going back to the ship we've made the delivery. Now let's go!"

Fry sighed and frowned tears welling in his eyes, "You're right, my old life really is gone." He replied hiccuping. Leela shook her head again and then replied "Ok we can explore the park a little ok, if you can even consider this a park."

Fry smiled to this and bolted away from Bender and Leela and the fat demolition manger. Leela decided to follow Fry she herself was a little curious about what intrigued him so. Fry searched the park finding nothing but more destroyed memories of his old life. He eventually slowed down and was back at Leela's pace. "You're right, this place is a dump, everything I remember is g-gone."

Leela kissed his cheek and replied "You really miss the stupid ages don't you?"

Fry sighed and stared at the ground "I still can't believe my entire life is..." "Wait." He replied suddenly staring into the distance.

"What is it?" Leela asked him

"There's is a light in the distance, we should see what it is."

"Oh lord." Leela replied again

"Please Leela?" Fry replied giving her puppy dog eyes again.

"Ok Fry." She smiled when he smiled toward her response. Fry grabbed Leela's hand as they approached the light in the distance and found a ride. This one was not destroyed and had enough power to seemingly support a few more rides. Fry looked toward where the rides signs were and noticed it said "The Kissing Tower." "Come on Leela we should ride it! The ride used to tell you the history of the park!"

Leela gave a reluctant sigh and boarded with Fry onto the ride. They sat next to one another, the speakers in the ride were dead well she was happy she wouldn't get an automated history lesson. "My mom and dad used to take me and my brother on this and they'd kiss when they'd reach the top. I'd often sit their in disgust and sometimes I tagged along with Yancy and his girlfriend and they would do the same." Fry said as the ride began to rise.

"Fry, was the whole point of this so you could_ kiss me_ when you reached the top?" Leela asked curiosity spiking into her voice.

"No, but you are giving me a good idea." Fry replied a smile slowly expanding across his face.

Leela for some reason felt herself smiling as well as Fry slowly brought his face closer to hers. Their lips met for a mere second but it was a perfect second that was for sure. So perfect that Leela kissed Fry again this time with more intensity as she pulled him into her. His lips were warm and soft as she held his head and messed with his hair. Whatever impulse was drilling through her was the best impulse of her life. Fry hands were cupping her cheeks as he kissed her. The ride finally touched ground and Fry pulled her out of the kiss smirking and smiling a big grin. Maybe this wasn't such a dump, she had her sweet goof bag by her side and she was happy. "The rides over now." Fry replied clearing his throat.

"I don't think so." Leela replied as she leaned in to kiss Fry again and the ride began to rise again. She could do this forever. Fry parted their lips and cleared his throat "I love you."

"I love you too sweet goof bag, I love you too." As she kissed Fry again.

Maybe, just maybe Leela has come to her terms with the past and heck it wasn't as bad as her mind had pictured it, if Fry had come from it, it must have been pretty bad but not terrible and just like Fry, that was just the way she liked it.


End file.
